


sadness is only for so long

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Not beta, domestic?, fiances??, god what tags do i add???, hurt/comfort?, osasuna is there but blink and youll miss it, sorta just me having this idea at 3 am anf went, ya know what this is what im going to do, you can take this as a sequel to my last one but upto you ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: kita seems a bit sad these days, his students are determined to find out why
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 53
Collections: two fox tales





	sadness is only for so long

**Author's Note:**

> JKSHAKJ GOD I AM ATSUKITA TRASH  
> i am tryin okay , i am contrubuting to this tag and im v ery happy
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated !!
> 
> btw this can be read as a sequel to my last fic but can be read a lone too !

When you ask Kita shinsuke's students about him. They'll most likely say he acts like their mother more than half the time or that he is intimidating but nice. That he is the type of teacher that is always prepared to help his students over come their failures and reach their highest potential, success. He is the type that likes to talk and joke every now and again after all the work is done.

His current students are thrown through a loop when the normally poker faced professor is suddenly emitting a sort of sad, depressing aura. No one had the courage to ask but they're all worried. They know a month or so ago that he was proposed and had a fiance though nobody knew who they were. They think it's probably something to do with his partner , maybe they had a fight , or a relative passed.

There was talk that their professor's partner was a professional sports player but unsure in what sport.The students are already placing bets. Shinra, thinks it's that one guy from that tennis team, Maya thinks it's someone from the volleyball team,others have their guesses. 

When Kita starts class it is with a monotonous greeting a welcoming and warm tinge, he usually has some coffee in his hand at the start of class, Mei was able to get it out of him that he drank the sweetest coffee available, it surprised them. Their stoic and scary professor loved overly sweet things? But now that the depressing aura settles in, there's not really a warmth rather a cold welcome. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week goes by like this , Kita sulking all through out the lesson without actually sulking. Finally after their assigned work is done and so is kitas explanation, Sakura gathers up the courage to ask

"Uhm.. Kita-sensei? I have a question"

Kita hums and looks in her direction to assure her that he is listening,

"Why do you seem so sad the past few days?"

The class tenses as a whole and waits. The anticipation practically unbearable. 

Kita makes another him before answering,

"Well as most of you know my fiance does in fact , play professional sport, specifically volleyball"

Maya and a couple other students sit in triumph while the others deflate a bit sad that their assumption was wrong.

"So my fiance recently had to go out of town for a match and I've been down because of that , sorry for worrying anyone" he gives a small comforting smile ,only his students are able to see.

"He is supposed to come back today , so I'm sure I won't be sad any more"

Relief fills the classroom , that now they actually know the reason their teacher is like this.

Shinra suddenly pipes in  
"UWAH sensei! Who IS your fiance?"  
He sweats and adds "please?"

Shinsuke chuckles at the awkward sentence,it reminds him of highschool, the volleyball team.

"I don't think it'd be any trouble so-"

The former captain is cut off by the door opening and a boisterous voice announcing themself

"Shin-chan" it drawls , "is class over yet?? I'm stravin''

All eyes snap to the new comer ,and they realize that one of the most well known volleyball players is in their classroom and that said volleyball player was most likely their teacher's fiance. They look at the new comer and back at their professor a couple of times, kita chuckled ,from where he was sitting at his desk 

“Hello to you too atsumu , nice seeing you again”

“I called you like , 3 hours ago but yeah”

“Let me savor you barging in on one of my classes”

“Okey dokey,babe”

The students’ expressions went from surprised to mortified back to pure surprise , their small but affectionate banter was cute, that is what the whole class was thinking. Atsumu only then realized that he was disrupting a class and looked at the class sheepishly before bowing his head slightly,

“Oh well, shinsuke i’ll just get something to eat at that cafe nearby, see ‘ya in a bit”

“Bye bye atsumu”

The class remained quiet as the volleyball player left, and then quiet for a minute or so more.  
Maya was the first to break out of the confusion , she stood up and pointed , “DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE NOT DATING THAT SUNA GUY??i was so sure you were”

Kita responded with a shake of his head and looked at the time ,  
“Five more minutes remain, time to pack it up”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE DATIN’ TAROU? BWAHAHA” atsumu wheezed , the other people at the cafe looking at him , kita bowing his head to them in apology.

“Can’t wait to tell ‘samu that, he’ll be so pissed” 

“Atsumu please don’t do that”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE @ ME ON TWITTER MY ATSUKITA ASS IS WATING  
> @kitakits5


End file.
